Homeland
by SSBFreak
Summary: (One shot) After escaping from Tinto, Samus goes back to Karaya to express his true identity to Anne. How will she react? (SamusxAnne)


Homeland

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two men sneaked through the city of Tinto at night, hoping not to awaken anybody. They tiptoed through the shadows so none of the guards on patrol would spot them.

"Are you sure of this, Samus?" One of the men whispered to the other. "If milady caught us, she'd have us beheaded!"

"We'll be gone long before she wakes up." The other man replied. "By the time she wakes up, we'll have already made it to the Grasslands."

"But are you sure that we can get away with this?" Reed asked again. "I mean, sneaking away from the city to escape to another part of the world?"

Samus turned to face his friend. "Tell me the truth, Reed." He said. "Don't you hate working as Lilly's attendant, always doing whatever she tells you? She dragged us wherever she went and spent so much money that I had to look after it all. Even after the Fire Bringer war, she dragged us away from Budehuc, where we had each made a good amount of friends. You even had Kathy as a girlfriend and she dragged us away. Now, she's been doing this for twelve stinkin years since we first became her attendants. Don't you think that that's a good enough reason to want to get out?"

Reed stood in silence, staring at his friend. "…Y-Yes." He nodded. "You're right, Samus! We need to get out of here before Lilly wakes up!"

Samus and Reed continued going through Tinto, hoping to make it to the front gates and get out while they still could. Luckily, it wasn't that long of a trip, and there were only a few guards in the way. Soon, the duo had arrived at the front gates where only two guards were standing watch.

"Now how do we get by those guards?" Samus whispered. "They're the only ones left standing in our way."

Reed picked up a rock. "Watch this, Samus." He whispered. Reed tossed to rock, aiming it at the far wall of a building. The rock bounced off the wall and struck the ground a few times. This got the attention of the guards, who ran off to see what the noise was. This left the gate completely unguarded.

Samus smirked. "Let's go."

Samus and Reed took off and ran out the front gates of Tinto, escaping.

"We did it!" Reed said. "We're out!"

His friend didn't say anything. He simply smiled, because he was on his way back to his homeland, this time for good.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After days of travelling, Samus and Reed arrived back in the Grasslands by way of Kuput Forest. A quick run through the forest and they had arrived at the northern part of Amur Plains.

Samus sighed, because he knew that this was where he and Reed would part ways. One direction led to Budehuc while the other led to the village of Karaya.

"Come on, Samus! If we hurry, we might be able to make it to Budehuc in about two days!" Reed said.

Samus shook his head. "Sorry, Reed. I'm not going in that direction." He replied.

Reed's face fell as he stared at Samus in confusion. "What? Then where are you going?"

"Karaya." Samus replied.

Reed raised an eyebrow. "What for, Samus?"

Samus sighed and looked around to see if anyone else was around. He turned back to his friend. "Reed, what I'm about to tell you has been kept secret. I'm the only one who knows about this."

Reed nodded. "What is it?" He asked.

"You remember when I said that I wasn't from Karaya even though I was black?" Samus quizzed.

"Yeah."

"Well, I lied. I AM a Karayan." Samus replied. Reed looked shocked. "By the time I was thirteen, the same man killed both of my parents: Solon Jhee."

Reed's eyes widened. "Solon Jhee?" He asked. "Well, why did you change your identity then?"

"My mother's last request was for me to change my identity. She didn't want Jhee to find out that I was her son, because he would track me down and kill me." Samus explained.

"Why would he want her dead?" The blonde man asked.

"My mother was a Harmonian spy that defected from Jhee's forces, and he doesn't take too kindly to traitors." Samus replied. "The reason I feel it's safe for me to bring this up now is because I've become a fighter and could hold my own in a fight."

Reed nodded. "I understand, Samus. Your mother just wanted you to stay safe."

"And that's why I need to go to Karaya." Samus said. "Anne is still there, and I've had a crush on her long before I left for Tinto. I want to tell her my secret and stay with her the rest of my life."

"You love her that much, huh?" Reed asked.

"I'd go to the ends of the Earth for Anne." Samus replied. "If anything happened to her and I wasn't there, I'd never forgive myself."

Reed placed a hand on Samus' shoulder. "Then go back to her, Samus. Show her that you care."

"But…How would she react if she found out that the same boy that loved to hang around with her when she was young was in the same army as she was?" Samus asked.

"If she liked you the same way you like her, I don't think you'll have much of a problem." Reed instructed.

Samus was silent for a few seconds before he smiled. "Thanks, Reed. Good luck getting to Budehuc. Kathy's waiting for you."

Reed smiled. He and Samus shook hands and gave each other a friendly hug. "You take care, Samus." Reed said as he turned around.

Samus smirked. "I will, Reed. Maybe sometime I'll end up visiting Budehuc."

After both friends had bid each other farewell, they rushed off in opposite directions, each of them with high hopes of getting back to the women they loved.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus walked up the hill leading to Karaya village, hoping to find Anne and reveal that he was Cyra, the Karayan boy that had become her best friend as a child.

It was nighttime, so a good amount of the village was already asleep. There was a couple of men standing guard at the entrance to the village, and had recognized Samus. They had asked why Samus had come back, but the Karayan-turned-Tinto man had simply said that he had unfinished business to attend to. A lot of stores were still open, as lights were shining out from inside.

Samus looked around until he spotted what he was looking for: A Tavern. That was definitely where Anne would most likely be.

However, just as he was coming close to the Tavern, he spotted something that instantly made him suspicious. Three bandits were sneaking through the village until they came upon the Tavern. Brushing away the curtain, the three bandits entered.

(Oh, no! Anne!) Samus thought as he rushed towards the Tavern.

Reaching the doorway, Samus shoved the curtain aside and ran inside. However, no more than two feet into the Tavern, he froze and stared at the scene before him. Anne, still as beautiful as ever, was standing behind the counter, the tip of one of the bandit's swords pressed against her neck.

"Hand over all the money, lady!" The lead bandit ordered. "If you do, we might spare your miserable life!"

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Anne asked. "I deal with bad customers all the time."

Samus, absolutely furious, ripped his sword from its holster. "Hey!" He shouted. Anne and the three bandits turned to face the doorway and saw Samus standing there, his weapon pointed at the bandits. "Where I come from, we treat the ladies with respect!"

The lead bandit looked at his two henchmen. "Get him." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The two bandits rushed at Samus, who in turn rushed at them.

Now, two against one isn't exactly a fair fight, but this was Samus. As a boy, he was trained under BEECHAM and furthered his training under the watchful eye of a Tinto master. He pulled off enough skilled attacks that would make anyone jealous.

Using his quick reflexes and his keen sense of sight, Samus obliterated the two bandits, barely breaking a sweat.

Looking down at the defeated bandits, Samus smirked. "Bandits? Please. Rabid Rabbits are tougher to beat than these guys."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Samus suddenly realized that he had forgotten the lead bandit. Turning around, he prepared to run the man through, but again, he froze. The bandit was now holding Anne in front of him, using her as a human shield. The blade of his sword was dangerously close to slitting her throat.

"Stand back and your lady friend won't get hurt, pal." The bandit threatened.

Samus, not willing to risk Anne's life, stood his ground and dropped his sword to the floor.

"Boys, get over here." The leader ordered. The other bandits stumbled to their feet, but made it over to the leader's side.

"What are you going to do with us?" Samus asked.

"You've both seen what we look like. We can't have that." The leader smirked. "By the time someone finds your body, we'll be long gone."

"What about Anne?" Samus continued, secretly charging his Wind Rune.

"We couldn't kill such a pretty face like this." The bandit replied with another smirk. "We couldn't get the money, but we'll settle for her."

Samus stood in silence for a few seconds before chuckling. This caught the others, even Anne, off guard. Samus quickly turned his chuckle into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" The leader growled.

Samus stopped laughing to look at the bandit. "Your plan is great, but you've overlooked one small detail." He said.

"Oh?" The leader asked mockingly. "What's that?"

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of wind picking up. Looking outside, the bandits saw the wind picking up. The leader was so surprised that he let go of Anne.

Samus and Anne looked at each other. Samus mouthed 'get down', and Anne instantly complied, throwing herself to the ground. Samus quickly followed.

As soon as Samus and Anne had dropped to the ground, an insanely powerful gust of wind blew through the door, knocking the bandits off their feet, followed by a table. The bandits were thrown against the far wall and got nailed in the head with the flying table. All three were instantly knocked unconscious.

Samus stood up and glared at the prone body of the lead bandit. "I have a Wind Rune." He answered the previous question.

The dark-skinned fighter turned to Anne, whom was standing to her feet. "You okay, Anne?"

Anne stared into Samus' eyes in amazement. "You…You came back?"

Samus nodded. "Reed and I escaped from Tinto and went our separate ways. Reed went to Budehuc while I came here." He explained.

Anne threw her arms around him. "Samus, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you! If you had come any later, those bandits would've kidnapped me and stolen my money!" She looked up at him. "Why did you choose to come here?"

Samus sighed as he released Anne. "During the war, I wanted to tell you a secret I've been keeping for more than a decade, but Lilly dragged Reed and I off before I could get the chance to tell you."

"What is it?" Anne asked.

Samus, his voice barely above a whisper, replied. "It's me, Cyra."

Anne gasped as she instantly backed away a couple of steps, her mouth open in shock. "N-No. It can't be you! You're toying with my feelings, Samus!" She pointed an accusing finger at Samus.

"Anne, believe me. It's really me." Samus tried to explain.

The woman froze. "Samus, there's only one thing you can do to prove to me that you're really Cyra." She replied. "Roll up your left sleeve and show me your arm."

Samus complied, rolling his sleeve up to his elbow. Raising his arm, Samus showed Anne his proof. There was a grizzly scar going all the way from his elbow to his wrist.

"I got this scar trying to protect you from a boar and it's horn tore across my arm." Samus stated, hoping to jog Anne's memory.

Anne stared at the scar, her eyes wide, her mouth open and her body trembling. "C-Cyra?" She asked hopefully. Her voice never sounded so ready to crack.

Samus nodded. Anne ran at him again and threw her arms around him, this time tighter than before, and sobbed into his chest. "I can't believe it! I j-just can't believe it!" She cried. "I thought you'd never come back!"

"I'm back, Anne. I'm back." Samus said as he ran his hand through Anne's hair.

Anne looked into Samus' eyes. "You mean to say that you and I were in the same army together, seeing each other every day and I didn't even know it?!" She asked.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't reveal myself sooner, Anne. It was too dangerous." Samus replied.

"Dangerous?" Anne asked, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Solon Jhee, the man who killed my parents, is still alive." Samus explained. "If he found out that I cared for you, who knows what he'd do to you." He pulled Anne close and wrapped his arms around her again, starting to cry. "I lost my parents to that jerk. I didn't want to lose you the same way."

Anne smiled. "Cyra, is that the reason?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? If I was with you, I'd be willing to go through anything because I know that you'd be there to help me."

"I never thought that you'd understand so easily." Samus pulled away from Anne and looked at her. "That's not all I wanted to say."

"Oh?" Anne asked hopefully.

"Yes." Samus smiled. "I love you. I have since we were thirteen, maybe even before then. One of the reasons I came back is because I want to spend the rest of my life here, back on my homeland, with you."

Anne sobbed again, tears of happiness flowing freely down her face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words." She said softly. "Now that you're back for good, I can sleep nights knowing that we're together again."

Samus nodded as he pulled Anne in for another embrace.

"Together."

END

Author's note: If you're confused, read my other Samus fic to find out why the heck I did this.


End file.
